


The Taboo

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Tonks, Lucius, and the one word they will never utter... *Slightly canon, slightly AU poem.





	The Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Something that sprang into mind, for a prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

_"We can only hate the person whom we love." —Kazi Shams_

Out of sight, out of mind

Welcoming the ties that bind

Seek to hurt, lost but unsure

Survived the war, but failed to endure

 

He lost so much and gained so little

It was a matter of time before they broke, so brittle

"All's fair in love and war"

Yet now he's alone and poor

 

She gained a lot and lost not much

Except she shies away from his touch

After all the stomping of her foot she did

Bidding her husband farewell is her best bid

 

Now His and Her paths cross

Each having suffered a loss

The hate that was there before

Will slowly fade as they adore

 

He used to be evil—but isn't everyone?

She used to be a child—but now she's one

One of a pair that shouldn't exist

But they defied the order to "desist"

 

He could've easily loved her mother

With any of her family, he didn't bother

Then she came along and caught his eye

Now she lolls in his arms with a comfy sigh

 

It was wrong, they both knew

But what could either of them do?

He typically hated her sympathetic type

And she usually bought that Death Eater hype

 

However… Both looked past their personalities

Seeing common ground revealed possibilities

Turns out they are both proud

And both hide behind a confident shroud

 

Nymph? Turns out she loves gold

His straight gold hair and piercing eyes are not old

Luce… Yeah, he loves hot pink

That impish smile, too, makes him think

 

Don't worry about the difference in height

Neither consider it a real plight

And age doesn't matter a bit

Those who worry about it are twits

 

What matters is true passion

Nymph & Luce brought it back into fashion

But what lies beyond that door

Is so pure and more

 

She melds her breath with his

It means so much, this

But neither will confess

Dealing with the heart causes too much stress

 

So they'll stay away from that word

And their feelings will remain free as a bird

Though their past emotions have become a dove

We can only hate the person whom we love.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh…wow. A 3-page poem. Unusual for me, heh. But I'm proud of it. Lucius and Tonks—they're an unusual pairing, but they strangely work nicely together. In the second stanza, the "they…brittle" is Lucius separating from both Narcissa and Draco, not just his wife. In the third stanza, "his touch" is Remus', because this fic is slightly canon and slightly AU since it's post DH and the Lupins are still alive.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: HOLY COW. WOW. I forgot that there were a few times, 6 or more yrs ago, when I wrote a few poem that weren't free verse. xD But I still like this! Also, aesthetically, Lucadora still draws me… -w-


End file.
